beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Doji (Manga)
Doji (大道寺, Daidouji) is a primary antagonist in every arc of the Metal Fight Beyblade manga. Despite starting as Ryuga's subordinate in the Dark Nebula, he has important relations to every arc's villain until he's finally shown to be the puppeteer behind the last antagonist in Zero G. Over the duration of the manga, he grows more and more twisted and simultaneously replaces more and more of his body with robotic parts. Appearance Doji is one of the characters going through the most design changes in the different arcs of the series. At first, he wears a classy brown suit with gold ornaments, making him appear as a wealthy businessman. He wears glasses, which he frequently is seen pushing up. His hair is spiky and dark, except for one gold strand hanging over his forehead in a lightning-ish shape. During Big Bang Bladers he appears with a military camo outfit, black boots, a scar on the left side of his face and a pair of shades. In the Nemesis Arc, he appears with a long grey coat, a white cravat and a black outfit. Most notable is the new addition of robotic parts - he now has an artificial leg, likely due to injuries inflicted in the Big Bang Bladers finale, and a metallic addition on his shoulder with tubes reaching into his upper body. In the Zero G he appears as a complete cyborg, most of his body having become robotic, including parts of his face. Personality Doji is a determined person. He stubbornly sticks to his goal, refusing to give it up, no matter how many defeats he has to suffer. He appears condescending and cold, often smiling arrogantly. He likes to let it appear that he has the upper hand in any conversation and doesn't seem to take anybody seriously at first. Despite the fact that he works under various superiors, he ultimately only seems to follow his own goals. As the series progresses, he gets considerably darker as he grows obsessed with the idea of getting revenge from Ginga for destroying all his plans and life dreams. History The Beginnings Doji's history is very much the same as the anime with few exceptions. Unlike the anime, his Beyblade is Wolf D125B at the beginning until Gingka defeats him with his Storm Pegasus 105RF, destroying everything but the facebolt in the process. Shortly after his defeat, Doji upgrades to Dark Wolf DF145FS, using the same facebolt to keep it together. Similar to the anime, he stays in his technological hideout until he is needed. He challenges Gingka again after failing to destroy Storm Pegasus 105RF. He is defeated once again, this time Dark Wolf DF145FS scrumbles to pieces. Big Bang Bladers Unlike the anime, Doji continues to return, as seen in the Big Bang Bladers saga. He assists Argo Garcia by setting a bomb under Gingka's platform, nearly killing him. However, Gingka remains safe, causing Doji to escape the scene, meeting up with Zeo Abyss and Damian Hart. He is seen alongside Faust, his boss and overseer of Damian Hart. Later, Faust challenges Ryuga to a battle, splitting the ship Doji and him were on in half. Doji is seen falling and doesn't appear again until the next Arc. The Nemesis Crisis Doji reappears after Rago arrives back on earth. He sees the situation as his chance to get revenge on Ginga once and for all. When Ginga is in the temple to fight for his new special move Cosmic Nova, he attacks, hoping to stop Ginga from learning the new technique and lessening his chances of defeating Nemesis. However, he is too late and Ginga beats him with this exact move. Interestingly enough, Doji also lends Ginga his power during the final moments of the arc. 7 Years Later He later appears in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G: Chapter 008 as a cloaked figure covered with a hat. He exclaims how he knows of Ginga, knowing him in all of his life and intending to enact retribution on him for all of the things he as done which have foiled his plans. Ginga finally realizes who the person is as the man simultaneously removes his cloak to reveal the return of Doji. Now returning from his days in the Nemesis Crisis which was approximately seven years ago, Doji is now implanted with an increased amount of prosthetic implants, including a severed right hand, now in the form of a small robot arm, and Launcher prongs in his left hand; along with air tubes surrounding all over his body. Doji without hesitation, launches his Beyblade, a remodel of his Wolf Beyblades in ultimate fury as Ginga does the same with his Samurai Pegasis. They keep fighting during all of Zero's final battle with Kira. However, when Kira loses, Doji enters his helicopter and flies away, only stating that he will come back sooner or later. Battles Doji fights against Ginga Hagane three times. He loses the first two, while he stops the final battle on his own to get away from the scene. Beyblades Wolf D125B: was Doji's first Beyblade in the Manga. Gingka's Storm Pegasus 105RF defeats and breaks Wolf, leaving only the Face Bolt. Dark Wolf DF145FS: Dark Wolf is a Balance-Type Beyblade, which Doji begins using after the destruction of his previous Wolf. Remodeled Wolf: Used in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G: Chapter 008 against Gingka. Trivia *In the beach special chapter, Doji is seen having an octupus snack stand. *Doji runs a sporting clothes line called 'Daido-G', which Masamune coincidentally wears. This was stated on Takafumi Adachi's blog. Gallery Doji1.png|Doji in the third arc Daidouji4Dmanga2.png DaidoujiManga.jpg Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters